<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sokka's Adventures in Uncle-ing by for_darkness_shows_the_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150238">Sokka's Adventures in Uncle-ing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/pseuds/for_darkness_shows_the_stars'>for_darkness_shows_the_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Comes After [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But ... bc he's embarrased not bc of angst, Crack, F/M, Gen, No siree this is a happy world, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics, Really weird ways to explain sex, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Sokka loves food, and Suki, and his kids, not neccesarily in that order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/pseuds/for_darkness_shows_the_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya’s gaze was very intense, projecting every bit of her father’s famous severity. “Can I ask you a question?”<br/>Sokka chuckled, setting the boomerang down, and pulling his niece into his lap. “You already asked me two, Kiki.”<br/>The little princess scrounged up her nose.<br/>“But,” Sokka went on, “I suppose I wouldn’t mind it if you asked me another one.”<br/>Kya nodded severely, and craned her neck to meet Sokka’s gaze. “Where do babies come from?”</p><p>Sokka's niece asks the big questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Original Steambaby Character, Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Comes After [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sokka's Adventures in Uncle-ing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka sat on the couch, carefully polishing every blemish and fingerprint off the surface of his beloved boomerang. He was quite engrossed in his work—enough to be startled when a young, familiar voice excitedly exclaimed “Uncle Sokka!”</p><p>He unglued from his gaze from his boomerang, and found himself looking deep into the blue eyes of his niece.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Kya’s gaze was very intense, projecting every bit of her father’s famous severity. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>Sokka chuckled, setting the boomerang down, and pulling his niece into his lap. “You already asked me two, Kiki.”</p><p>The little princess scrounged up her nose.</p><p>“But,” Sokka went on, “I suppose I wouldn’t mind it if you asked me another one.”</p><p>Kya nodded severely, and craned her neck to meet Sokka’s gaze. “Where do babies come from?”</p>
<hr/><p>After the <em>entirely</em> appropriate amount of incomprehensible spluttering for someone who’d just been asked <em>THE QUESTION</em> by his six year-old royal niece, he finally gathered himself enough to speak somewhat coherently.</p><p>“<em>WHAT? </em>Why … isn’t this something you should be asking your mum and dad?” he asked, voice thin.</p><p>“But everyone says you’re smart,” Kya protested. “I figured if anyone knew, it’d be you … Zooms says you’re a master stra-tee-gee.”</p><p>“A <em>strategist</em>,” Sokka corrected gently. “And … I guess Izumi isn’t wrong, I<em> am</em> pretty smart, and—<em>oi.</em>” He snapped his head down and narrowed his eyes at the little princess. “You’re trying to <em>distract me</em> by flattering my <em>ego</em>?!”</p><p>Kya blinked. “What’s ego?”</p><p>“Oh for Spirits’ sake … what are those fancy royal tutors even teaching you … oh, never mind.” She was too cute to be mad at—some odd combination of her mother’s bright blue eyes and her father’s smile, albeit freer and brighter than his ever was.</p><p>“So …” Kya said, screwing up her nose—that was <em>all</em> Hakoda, not one of those pointy little things that passed for noses in the Fire Nation.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Stop making fun of me, Uncle!” she declared in her most imperious royal voice. It would’ve been more effective if she weren’t six years old, but he had no problem seeing her as the terror of the Fire Palace in a few years. “Where do babies come from?”</p><p>Oh … they were still on that question, huh?</p><p>He sighed wearily. “Is this because your Aunt Suki is pregnant again?”</p><p>Kya lit up, nodding. “What are you going to name the baby?”</p><p>Sokka chuckled. “We haven’t really talked about that yet, Kiki,” he admitted. “But Yue is convinced she’s getting a little brother, and wants to name him Seal Jerky … but I’m not sure how well that is going to go over with your aunt.”</p><p>Kya seemed to consider this matter with all the seriousness it required. “You should name them Fire Flake,” she declared, using her royal tone again.</p><p>Sokka paused. “… I’m not sure Suki will like that one either, Kiki.”</p><p>The princess seemed very troubled by this revelation. “But Papa told me it’s a great name when we were naming the turtleducklings last summer,” she said.</p><p>He huffed a laugh. “Maybe for a turtleduck, but a baby … not really.”</p><p>“Oh.” She bit into her lip, brainstorming. “What about Sea Prune?”</p><p>Sokka groaned. “What is it with you children and wanting to name my unborn child after food?!”</p><p>Kya only looked puzzled. “But Uncle Sokka …” she said intensely, blue eyes wide, “you <em>love</em> food.”</p><p>“Well … that’s true,” Sokka relented. “But I love food and my kids <em>in a different</em> way.”</p><p>The girl’s eyes widened. “<em>Oooh,”</em> she intoned.</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough names for today,” he said.</p><p>“Okay,” Kya agreed. And kept looking at him.</p><p>Damn … he was actually going to have to answer her question, wasn’t he?</p><p>He wondered if Zuko or Katara would come for him first after this conversation. The former meant being roasted alive, or maybe electrocuted to death—he did sincerely hope the Firelord would care enough for their friendship not to boil the blood in his veins or something equally gruesome. The latter, however … water was the element of change, and his sister lived and breathed it. There must’ve been hundreds of ways she could make his death as agonizing as possible, both self-invented and taught to her.</p><p>Sokka gulped. And sighed, accepting his untimely demise.</p><p>“See, Kiki, when two people love each other very much, they … well, they kiss. A lot.”</p><p>“Like Mama and Papa kiss?” Kya said. “But that’s <em>eeew</em>!”</p><p>“Well …” Sokka tried. “I don’t really like to think about my sister kissing anyone.” Even her husband. The rational part of his brain chose that moment to tell him that his baby sister was in fact, terrifying, and that she would most certainly have his head if she knew he thought of her like that, but it’s not like one can simply turn their big brother instincts off. “You’ll see when you and your sister grow up.” Izumi was only a few hours older than Kya, but Sokka had no problem imagining the little spitfire exerting her Big Sister Powers.</p><p>“Oh. That’s okay,” Kya said, patting his leg awkwardly. “Mama says she doesn’t like to think about you kissing Aunt Suki, either, and you kiss <em>a lot</em> more than Mama and Papa.”</p><p>“They’re just better at hiding it,” Sokka assured her. “Anyway … there are some … <em>things</em>, other than kissing, that people do … when they’re in love—<em>or not</em>! I suppose they don’t have to be … but often they are. It’s <em>a thing</em> people do when they’re in love. But they don’t have to! It’s no obligation, erm ... they … ah … they … <em>play</em>!” He grinned. “That’s right. It’s a special adult game that they play. And sometimes … erm, if they want to, there are steps you can take if you don’t—always stay safe! If they want to, they can … ah, <em>make a baby</em>, during that game. Yeah! Does that make any sense, Kiki?”</p><p>He was greeted with a blank stare.</p><p>Shoulders slumping, Sokka breathed out a weary, long-suffering breath. What was the way Gran-Gran explained it to him and Katara when they were young? “When two people are very in love, tiny polar bear-dog pups put a baby into the mum’s belly,” he said flatly.</p><p>Kya straightened, alarmed. “But Uncle … there are no polar bear-puppies in the Fire Nation! I know, because Zooms and I wanted one for our fifth birthday, because we saw Yue playing with one when we visited you and Yue and Aunt Suki, and Grandpa, and Gran-Gran, and Grand-Pakku, but Mama and Papa said we couldn’t have it. They said it’s too warm for them at home, like it’s so cold for us and Papa whenever we go to the South Pole.”</p><p>Sokka shut his eyes. “They … swim across the ocean, into the Fire Nation, drop the baby, and come back?” he tried.</p><p>Kya nodded. He supposed a lot of things made sense in a six year-old’s mind.</p><p>So … water (Or bloodbending. Or having his head sliced off with an ice disc. Or maybe being pierced with hundreds of icicles. Or all the fluids in his body freezing.), or fire (Or lightning. Or dragon-fire. Or whatever other terrible firebending technique they’ve concocted. Don’t forget the swords—seriously, <em>don’t</em>.).</p><p>Maybe he should stop thinking about this.</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle,” the little princess said, and slid off his lap.</p><p>Sokka exhaled a breath of relief.</p><p>“So … polar bear-puppies, huh?” came the smug voice of Suki from behind him.</p><p>He groaned, burying his head into his hands. “You heard that.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Suki grinned evilly, one hand resting on the nigh-imperceptible bulge of her stomach. “I don’t know … I think Sea Prune is an <em>amazing</em> name.”</p><p>“Poor palace turtleducks,” Sokka huffed.</p><p>“Says the man who wanted to name Yue <em>‘Arrowless-girl-Aang’</em>.”</p><p>“I was <em>under a lot of stress</em>,” Sokka said, waving his hands. “I just … saw her, and she was small, and <em>bald</em>, and …”</p><p>Suki sighed. “Thank the Spirits you’re pretty,” she said, and patted her husband’s hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/stars-and-darkness">Tumblr.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>